


I Wished For You

by MannuWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannuWrites/pseuds/MannuWrites
Summary: Baekhyun is a tired, final year Architecture student. He will admit to a lot of things but being fat isn't one of them.





	1. Smile On My Face

He finally comes to terms with it, finally realises it when he has to go to the doctor for yawning too much.

 

Well, not exactly that but the yawning is what really had him thinking.

 

Before that, Byun Baekhyun’s life had been pretty normal. He went to college regularly, did his assignments though he almost always submitted them after the due date. He hung out with his close friends, liked binge watching dramas and animes just like every other university student, or at least the minority of it who didn’t like to get hungover at a party and make out with random people.

 

Baekhyun worried about his grades, his future, his relationship with his friends and family and sometimes about the stigma related to being gay in a mostly homophobic society. 

 

However he got by just fine. His inner circle knew and were highly accepting of his newly disclosed sexual orientation. And god, did he need that support. He felt so insecure about coming out. Baekhyun had doubted the possibility for a long time, especially when he had come up with this irrational adoration for one of his seniors in highschool.

 

His family, though they had been hard to deal with, had come to accept it too. Baekhyun was more than fine with that.

 

But he worried and worry meant stress and stress meant stress reliever which meant food because when no one’s there, there’s always food to rely on. The delicious tastes of all his favourite eatables soothed him. Helped him escape his tough situations, though temporarily, and then come up with solutions.

 

And if not that, he liked to sleep. 

 

Sleep was the best thing humanity had going on for the entriety of the human race, in Baekhyun’s opinion. Temporary death, as he liked to put it, helped him escape the harsh realities until his brain was ready enough, was stable to face everything head on.

 

Baekhyun liked to think of himself as a tough person because he didn’t let anyone else control his life. His life was all his, whether someone liked it or not. If he had good grades, it's because he worked hard and stayed up nights to study and do assignments. If his art was good, it was because he practiced to improve. If he was chubby, it was natural and if someone had the audacity to point it out in a rude manner to him, he was better off without them.

 

Yes. He liked to think of himself as a strong person. But did that help the feeling of insecurity he always felt creeping up his spine whenever he submitted his paper or posted his fanart or went out shopping for clothes? Nope. And so, Baekhyun thought, maybe the vulnerability he felt about having to open up to someone in a romantic manner or otherwise, contributed to his lack of romantic relationships and evidently small number of friends.

 

But no matter how less in number, Baekyun had amazing friends.

 

His friends, Kim Jongdae and Zhang Yixing were very supportive and always told him he was cute. 

 

“There’s no way you’re still single. You’re so fucking cute without even trying.” Jongdae would complain.

 

“He’s right bro” Yixing would side up with him but it hurt.

 

Cute, he’d always been called cute by everyone his entire life. Never hot, never sexy, just infuriatingly cute. But ironically enough it wasn’t as if he wasnt aware that one needed to be slim and/or built to appear sexy. Just like the football team in all their sweaty, rowdy and fine muscled glory.

 

Especially Kim Jongin. The greek god Kim Jongin with the shiny luscious hair, with defined abs, a smile to die for.

 

Baekhyun had been crushing on the football team’s captain Kim Jongin since he had accidentally crashed into him freshman year. It wasn’t intentional at all. In Baekhyun’s defence, he was only trying to get to his first lecture in time.

 

Maybe it was fate.

 

The jock had been all smiles and soft hushed tones, soothing him with his husky voice. “Its okay. Don’t worry. It happens.” And Baekhyun had almost drooled. After fighting the urge to coo of course. Kim Jongin was the absolute definition of cute and sexy. 

 

It kind of became their thing after that. Whenever they would have the good fortune of passing by each other, Kim Jongin would smile his dazzling smile, too bright for Baekhyun to handle honestly, and wave. Kim Jongin’s teammates who always flocked him wherever he went, especially Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol, would wolf-whistle at Baekhyun whenever that happened and puff out their cheeks. 

 

“Mochi.” They would call him because of his chubby cheeks and squishy body. Still did. Sometimes it disappointed him but most times he was fine with it.

 

Most of the times he didn’t mind their behaviour, especially when Kim Jongin would coo at Baekhyun’s red face. 

 

But recently, Baekhyun has been slacking off more than usual, he has been lazying around in bed more often, even his midnight snacks had become more frequent. All because his final year in university had started.

 

And boy, Baekhyun was not ready for the workload and the stress.

 

He had barely seen his friends since the semester’s start, mostly left in the company of an empty room and occasionally, his nice but quiet roommate Do Kyungsoo.

 

Though Kyungsoo was intelligent and cute what with his big eyes and pouty lips, he wasn’t easy to communicate with. On top of it all, since he was a computer science major, he was barely ever in the room and if he was, he’d always be working on this program or that mess of coding. Baekhyun didn't feel like disturbing him. He wasn’t ready for the glare of those big eyes, nevermind the cute spectacles.

 

And so, barely two months into the seventh semester had turned Baekhyun into an isolated, antisocial hermit. And though his lack of human communication and social mingling, apart from his lectures, didn’t bother him as such, his constant yawning did.

 

He noticed it first when he was deeply lost in drawing his fanart of Kim Minseok aka Xiumin, the main dancer of his favourite band, EXO. Yeah the other members Luhan, Kris and Tao were quite impressive too but Minseok was just fucking ethereal. While he drew the outline of one of his beautiful eyes, he yawned four times.

 

Kyungsoo, who was working on his laptop on his bed, looked at Baekhyun with a concerned expression and said, “You seem tired.”

 

“No no I’m fine. I don’t feel tired at all.” Baekhyun smiled but he could already feel his next yawn coming.

 

Baekhyun checked his phone for time. 1:15 AMflashed back at him. 

 

“I can always work on it later if my typing is bothering you. You can tell me you know?” Kyungsoo offered reluctantly and Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. The only thing that bothers me is your lack of a decent haircut. You could cosplay as a coconut, you know?” Baekhyun grinned. Kyungsoo, though not his type, was cute but that haircut of his was absolutely hideous.

 

Kyungsoo snorted. “I don’t have time for frivolities.” 

 

“I’ll ignore how you just used the word frivolities.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You’ll get placed in a company this year Soo. A little grooming won’t hurt.” Shrugging Baekhyun sipped on water but stopped abruptly and yawned.

 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo scoffed, his deep but mellowed voice carrying over to Baekhyun in the quiet of the night. “And dark circles aren’t exactly desirable either Mister Architect.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips. 

 

“Its not like I won’t have them when I actually start working, yknow? I’m just being my real self.” Baekhyun mumbled defensively and pouted.

 

“But has anyone ever liked reality?” After saying that crisis-inducing statement, Kyungsoo went back to his coding.

 

Through that night, for some unfathomable reason, Baekhyun stayed up without even realising it. Maybe because he had missed all his lectures the previous day and had chosen to sleep in. He yawned throughout the night as he worked on his drawing of Minseok, perfecting the angles and enhancing the shading.

 

It was almost half past seven when Kyungsoo woke up, smashing his alarm clock to stop blaring. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as he stood up slowly, groggily.

 

“You didn’t sleep? On a school night?” Kyungsoo asked in his surprisingly heavy morning voice, but his chiding tone made Baekhyun turn sheepish.

 

Baekhyun hadn’t even known where the time had gone. He had been so engulfed in his drawing that he hadn’t even noticed the time.

 

But now, oh god, now he felt the headache coming and the drowsiness too.

 

“God I’m fucked.” Baekhyun yawned out, eyes watering.

 

“Do you have class?” Kyungsoo asked, setting out his clothes for the day from his little dresser in the room. A dark hoodie and equally dark jeans. Of course.

 

“Yeah. Two hour lecture starting from 8:30. And then labs from 2 through 4.” He replied, already snuggling back into bed, Minseok’s drawing kept on his table with utmost care.

 

“And you’re gonna miss it?”

 

“Just the morning one.”

 

“That’s not right.”

 

“Everything’s fair in love and war.”

 

“This is neither.”

 

“This is both. I’m in love with sleep and my mind is at war with me for not sleeping. Check and mate, my friend.” Baekhyun mumbled and snuggled futher into his sheets and soon enough fell asleep.

 

Baekhyun woke up to a grumbling stomach and thirty minutes left until his labs started.

 

Fuck!

 

He got up quickly but stopped momentarily when he felt light headed. Carefully gauging his movements he changed his tshirt and pulled out his favourite pair of jeans from the small dresser in his dorm room.

 

He wiped his face clean with a cleansing wipe and did his bare minimum skin care routine. But the problem started when he pulled on his jeans and it didn’t...fit. 

 

It fit snug on his legs, his thighs but at his waist the two ends didn’t come...together. But they had when he had worn them the last time.

 

Why were they not fitting?

 

Had they shrunk?

 

Or worse.

 

Had he...gained weight?

 

All of this amplified when he yawned a big eye watering yawn. He wasn’t tired. Why was he yawning still?

 

Ignoring everything he changed to a hoodie and lose bermuda jean shorts.

 

He was in the middle of running to his class and panting, horribly so, when he suddenly realised how hungry he was. Seeing that he still had ten minutes left to spare, he hauled himself to the nearest cafeteria and grabbed a packet of instant noodles. 

 

He ate them in a hurry and sprinted back to his class. He made it just in time for the professor to arrive. However, there had been a moment where he had stopped short when a strong pain had hit him in his abdomen. Not wanting to bother about it he had went on.

 

The class wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They talked about improving their techniques and thinking creatively but with a sustainable base structure. 

 

Baekhyun nodded to his professor's instructions. Later on, he felt it again, a slight bout of pain when they were designing the newly given building’s floor design with assigned partners.

 

He ignored it and continued with the class work, yawning as he did.

 

Finally after 3 hours of boring his watery eyes into the sheets and his laptop screen, the class came to an end. Baekhyun gathered his things and after a small talk with his professor about his next assignment’s deadline, he was dismissed.

 

He took out his phone and wasn’t surprised to find that his group chat with Jongdae and Yixing was flooded with texts. He texted in their group chat to meet up with them in the nearest Pojangmacha off campus. They agreed almost immediately, Jongdae telling him in the chat that he’d bring someone along with him. Baekhyun was curious. Jongdae, being his loud and honest self, didn’t get along with many people.

 

As he made his way to the other side of the campus passing through the computer science block, he ran into Kyungsoo. 

 

“You attended your labs, right?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Yes. I did.” Baekhyun said proudly and then, “you free right now?”

 

“Yes. Why?” Kyungsoo looked at him apprehensively.

 

“Hungry?” Baekhyun asked, a smile ready on his face.

 

“I’ll eat in the student mess.” Kyungsoo answered, unsure where this was going.

 

“That shit’s gross.” Baekhyun made a face.

 

“Its not and you know it.” Kyungsoo glared.

 

“Ugh okay. Its not. But ditch the mess for once. Come out with me to eat!” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Just you and me?” Kyungsoo inquired.

 

“Jongdae and Yixing are coming too.” Baekhyun said, waiting to be hit with denial because Kyungsoo was a choosy person when it came to company.

 

Kyungsoo went silent for a whole minute before mumbling a small, “Okay.”

 

It surprised Baekhyun but he grinned as he dragged the spectacled computer engineer along with him. 

 

As they walked along the SAC, they met with three familiar faces.

 

Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun looked like they had just gotten off practice.

 

Baekhyun waved at them. Kim Jongin waved back.

 

“Mochi Byun!” Sehun hollered and Baekhyun was sure his cheeks had gone. 

 

“Going on a date, are we? Do nerds stick together?” Park Chanyeol said eyeing the two of them and smirked. Baekhyun frowned.

 

Kim Jongin elbowed the tall jock in the ribs and he doubled over in pain, groaning. Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Who do we have here?” Oh Sehun asked, pushing back his sweat drenched hair, ignoring the other jock hunched over, groaning in pain and cussing out Kim Jongin with colorful profanities.

 

“Kyungsoo’s my friend and roomie.” Baekhyun answered when Kyungsoo made no move to reply.

 

“Hello. I’m Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you.” The quarterback said and waved at Kyungsoo who was trying his best to disappear.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“I’m Sehun.”

 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo muttered halfheartedly and discreetly pulled on Baekhyun’s sleeve to hurry.

 

“I’ll let you guys go on, uh, shower and all. See you!” Baekhyun said and after waving goodbyes at them he hurried to the store, his heart hammering. 

 

That was the eighth time they had ever held a whole conversation and Baekhyun was reeling from the impact.

 

“Hey guys!” Baekhyun announced as soon as he spotted his two friends waiting outside the pojangmacha they frequented.

 

“Baekhyunnie!” Jongdae and Yixing smiled and hugged him.

 

“You brought Kyungsoo!” Jongdae said excitedly and grinned at the computer engineer before hugging him. 

 

Though Kyungsoo had problems breathing he didn’t mind it.

 

“Nice to see you bro.” Yixing gave him a side hug.

 

Baekhyun looked at the onlooker. 

 

“This is Junmyeon. He’s a senior in our department. Post grad.” Jongdae said. Ah, so that’s how they met.

 

Jongdae and Yixing were literature majors so it made sense how they had met Junmyeon.

 

“Hello.” Junmyeon waved.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun introduced themselves. They huddled around a table, Baekhyun with Kyungsoo on one side followed by Jongdae on Kyungsoo’s side, Yixing and then Junmyeon who sat on Baekhyun’s side. 

 

They talked about everything, catching up on the time they had failed to meet each other. 

 

Kyungsoo talked here and there, his one liners making everyone double up in laughter. 

 

Junmyeon, on the other hand, was officially the dad of their group. His corny jokes made everyone groan but he was lovely company, well mannered and polite.

 

They had spicy noodles for their dinner, Jongdae insisting on the Soju, having Junmyeon buy it for them since he was the oldest. Kyungsoo poured it in everyone’s glasses and soon enough they were past tipsy, blabbering nonsense.

 

“We shouldn’t have ordered that much. We’re broke.” Baekhyun slurred.

 

“You’re... you’re...” Yixing tried completing the sentence but he couldn’t remember the correct korean word for it and settled on speaking Chinese, confusing everyone.

 

“Ya Baekhyun!” Jongdae piped up, “you gotta pay. You invited everyone!”

 

“No! You pig! You ate everything.” Baekhyun exclaimed and weirdly enough, yawned loudly.

 

“You guys are so stupid.” Kyungsoo muttered to himself before smiling huge. “We should do this more often.”

 

“But...but...” _Studies_ , Yixing wanted to say but sighed, giving up when he couldn’t remember the word for it either.

 

“Kids, lets get going. You need to sleep out this hangover.” Junmyeon, the most sober of the group said and smiled.

 

“But Junmyeon!” Jongdae whined.

 

“No arguments.” Junmyeon said, “I’m paying.”

 

And another argument broke out where the juniors sputtered about being responsible enough to pay for their food but Junmyeon shut them up easily.

 

“Next time.” He said and they exited the Pochangmacha.

 

They parted ways with Junmyeon when they reached the building housing the post grad students, followed by Yixing and Jongdae who left for their own dorms together since they were roomies just like Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. 

 

“Wanna take a walk?” Baekhyun asked, not feeling like sleeping yet.

 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo said and they went on a detour around the campus, walking aimlessly and only stopping once they reached the life sciences block. This block had its own library and so, some students were still loitering about. But Baekhyun had his own reasons to come to this place. It had the most beautiful courtyard. Even though it was night, Baekhyun still appreciated the plant life around him. It granted him peace and he was very thankful for it.

 

They walked around the courtyard, opting for a cup of coffee from on campus Starbucks.

 

After getting their drinks, they went to a more secluded place and sat down a bench. Kyungsoo provided silent company as Baekhyun engrossed himself in watching the night sky.

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked quietly.

 

"It is. And peaceful." Kyungsoo whispered back.

 

"Oh my god." Baekhyun exclaimed, still whispering, and vigorously shook Kyungsoo. "Look!"

 

"I don't believe this. What are the odds." The computer engineer said, amazed, as he adjusted his spectacles.

 

They had just witnessed a falling star shooting across the night sky.

 

"What did you wish for?" Baekhyun asked, feeling happy and light.

 

"You're supposed to wish?" Kyungsoo asked and shrugged. "Didn't know. Did you wish for something?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"What for?"

 

"That I get to meet Xiumin and give him my very own fanart." Baekhyun said, glee evident in his tone.

 

Kyungsoo snorted.

 

"Lets walk a bit more?" Baekhyun asked, expression uncharacteristically soft all of a sudden.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, not really knowing what to do when Baekhyun was being like that. Little did he know his architect friend had also wished to find love.

 

They were still walking, cups of caffeinated drinks in hands, when Baekhyun felt the pain again- the same pain he had felt earlier during the day but this time it was worse. A hundred times worse. He doubled up on himself, hands clutching his side, the half filled cup of cappuccino forgotton as it spilled its contents on the walkway.

 

“Kyungsoo...” He whispered not able to speak.

 

Kyungsoo turned around, as he had been walking in the front and as soon as his brain registered the scene happening in front of him, he panicked.

 

“Baek? Baek!” Kyungsoo bent down and held him, “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

“P-Pain.” Baekhyun wheezed, “...doctor.”

 

“Wait I’ll uh I’ll do something! Breathe!” Kyungsoo stuttered, not knowing what to do. “I’ll call—” But they were met by a newcomer to the scene.

 

“Ooh Kyunsoo right? How did the date go?—Oh my god Baekhyun!” Someone yelled and Baekhyun heard footsteps running towards him.

 

‘Please not right now. Please. Please.’ Baekhyun thought and felt pathetic. Baekhyun knew that the voice belong to Park Chanyeol and if he was here, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin must be nearby and god he didn’t want Kim Jongin to see him like this.

 

He groaned as another bout of pain hit him.

 

“What happened?” The jock asked, eyes frantically searching Baekhyun for any sign of injury.

 

“I-I don’t know! We were just walking and suddenly he went like this! I don’t know what to do? Should we take him to the medical room?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes looking around frantically.

 

Baekhyun whimpered in pain.

 

“I think we have to take him to the hospital. Cmon! I have my car nearby. Lets get him up.”

 

Baekhyun felt two different sets of hands clutch his shoulders and waist.

 

“Wait. This won’t work with the three of us.” Park Chanyeol said, sounding very serious. Baekhyun had never heard his voice like that.

 

“Here’s the key. Unlock the car. I’ll get him there.”

 

“Which one is it?” Kyungsoo asked as he fiddled with the key Park Chanyeol had just thrown to him.

 

“Its a Jeep Wrangler. Black. You’ll find it.”

 

Baekhyun, with blurry vision, felt one pair of hands leaving him and the other, bigger grip leave him for a second before he was being picked up.

 

“This is the fastest way, okay?” Park Chanyeol said, breathing heavily, as he picked up Baekhyun and speed walked to his car. Kyungsoo had already opened all the doors in a hurry.

 

Baekhyun was laid down in the backseat where he writhed in pain until a hand came to rest on his forehead.

 

“Hey hey, you’ll be fine. Keep breathing evenly. We’ll be there soon.” Park Chanyeol brushed away his hair and then he was driving to the hospital like a madman.


	2. Chill

“You’re gonna get us killed.” Kyungsoo said, gripping the supporting handle in the passenger seat for dear life.

 

“Shut up. I know what I’m doing.” Park Chanyeol replied in a no nonsense tone.

 

And then they were in the hospital. Baekhyun was rushed to the ER and after a lot of quick conversations he could barely make sense of, he was given multiple injections, probably sedatives, on his arms. Or at least the nurse tried. Baekhyun was not a fan of needles.

 

"Baek don't move!" said Kyungsoo.

 

“It hurts.” He whined, trying to wriggle away but Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol held him in place.

 

“This needs to be adminstered. Look if you keep moving you’ll hurt yourself more.” The jock had said sternly.

 

“But its gonna hurt.” He whined, tears prickling his eyes as the pain worsened but he wasn't about go get injected with a syringe. No no no no no no. No needles!

 

“Look at me.” The deep voice commanded and Baekhyun did. He looked at Park Chanyeol who was the focal point of his vision at the moment.

 

Park Chanyeol looked at the doctor once, who left after exchanging a look with him, before looking at Baekhyun again.

 

“Can you hear me?” Yes. He could hear him but the general noise of the ER muted and all he could see was the jock. 

Park Chanyeol was closer than he had ever been. His face was very close, so much so that Baekhyun could see the pores of his skin, some blemishes and left over scars from had-been-acne and very light beginnings of a moustache too.

 

It was weird, the way his mind picked up on the smallest details in a vivid, slo-mo manner.

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun answered.

 

The tanned tall man brushed away his hair again and the action soothed Baekhyun.

 

“It’s gonna be alright Baekhyunah.” Park Chanyeol smiled, holding down his arms gently but firmly.

 

His eyes, Baekhyun thought, his eyes arepretty.

 

And then he felt the needle prick his skin but it was over before he could complain.

 

"That...just like that?"

 

“See? That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” The nurse encouraged and then patted Park Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Good job. I'll go get the doctor now."

 

Ever so slowly, Baekhyun’s pain subsided and he eased on the bed he was lying on, feeling relaxed. 

 

“Finally...” He mumbled as he made himself comfortable on the pillow.

 

“So, what happened?” Kyungsoo asked, sitting beside Baekhyun, still looking very disconcerted with the whole thing.

 

“There was pain. This unbearable pain oh god. I hope nobody ever gets to experience it its so bad.” Baekhyun said laying a hand on the area that had been throbbing painfully just moments ago.

 

“Hmm. I heard the doctor say its not appendicitis. So that’s good.” Kyungsoo said awkwardly.

 

“Yeah. That’s good.” Baekhyun smiled.

 

"We were lucky we found Park." Kyungsoo mumbled to himself. “Excuse me. I have to go to the men’s room.” He said abruptly when he spotted Park Chanyeol coming over to them and saw that as an escape. This situation was definitely not his cup of tea. Humans were difficult. He was far better off with machines and he was more than okay with that.

 

“He’s not taking this well, is he?” Park Chanyeol grinned, pointing a thum at the retreating form of Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun shook his head, his movements feeling slow.

 

Park Chanyeol looked around awkwardly before he sat down on a nearby stool and busied himself with his phone.

 

“Hey.” Baekhyun called. 

 

The jock looked at him with raised eyebrows, phone still in hands. “Yeah? Do you want something? Water?”

 

“No no.” Baekhyun brushed it away. “I wanted to say thanks for bringing me here. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Its okay mochi Byun.” Park Chanyeol straightened, "Don’t worry about it." He smiled, waving it away.

 

Baekhyun could only smile back. He had to admit though, the nickname made him think of Kim Jongin.

 

“But tell me, have you been eating well?” Park Chanyeol asked with concern.

 

Baekhyun shrunk down on himself but he was saved by the doctor coming to check upon him.

 

Doctor Kang was a petite little woman with a lively face with gentle features that softened even more when she looked at Baekhyun.

 

“Mr. Byun, right? How are you feeling?” She asked kindly, ready to jot down different things on her notepad.

 

“Much better.” Baekhyun answered.

 

“Good. But we must talk about what caused the pain. It seems your digestive system isn’t functioning properly.” The doctor looked at him with a heavy gaze. “Please tell me about all you eat in a day. Meal plans.” 

 

“Ramen?” Baekhyun tried, sheepishly. Embarrassingly.

 

The doctor smiled ruefully.

 

“Mr. Byun. That won’t do.” The doctor said and "you're going to have to improve your diet so your nutrient intake balances out. We'll keep in you in observation for a while longer. There are some tests that need to be done so we can have a clearer idea of the symptoms. But I'd like you to check in with me once." She smiled at Baekhyun and gave a look to Park Chanyeol which had him tailing her as she went to check up on her other patients.

 

Park Chanyeol stayed with Baekhyun in the hospital for two hours that night while the minor tests were performed; as his blood sample was taken and some screenings were conducted. 

 

During that time, Kyungsoo had started fidgeting. He would get jittery at everything that was happening, so without Baekhyun’s approval, Park Chanyeol had gotten him a taxi and sent him back to campus. And so Baekhyun was stuck with Park Chanyeol for the time being.

 

They were informed that the reports of the tests would be given to Baekhyun in two days and that he was ready to he discharged. Baekhyun couldn't have hurried more to leave the sterile institution.

 

“Ready!” Baekhyun chirped, or at least tried to. His movements were slowed. The meds had not worn off completely and it showed in Baekhyun’s slowed movements.

 

Park Chanyeol nodded in reply and after thanking the doctor with whom he had been weirdly busy throughout the evening, the duo left the hospital building.

 

“Wait here. I’ll bring the jeep.” Park Chanyeol said and sprinted off in the vehicle's direction.

 

“Thank you. But I’m sure I can walk over to where its parked.” Baekhyun stepped in his direction, trying to smile reassuringly but it came out more as a grimace.

 

“And I’m sure I can bring it here. Sit over there and wait.” Park Chanyeol pointed to the nearby bench and after making sure Baekhyun sat down on it, huffing as he did, left to get the vehicle.

 

Baekhyun remembered the pain he had experienced and shivered in abhorrence. He never wanted for it to come back. He swore he would start eating healthier. Didn't the doctor say it was all because if his digestion? Yeah, he was going start paying good attention to his meals. No more ramen, no more takeouts and no more instant anything.

 

It was past 2 amand so, instead of worrying about classes, Baekhyun opted to relax for a while.

 

As Baekhyun sat there humming a tune to himself, waiting for Park Chanyeol, he realised it.

 

No matter how much he wanted to overlook it, ignore it, deny it, he knew it was true.

 

Byun Baekhyun had gotten fat. Obese.

 

And boy was it causing problems in his life.

 

~~~~~~

 

 

“Hey, you alright?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun when the architecture student stumbled into their dorm room at 3 in the morning.

 

“Peachy.” Baekhyun mumbled before he carefully landed in his bed, face first.

 

“What did the doctor say?” Kyungsoo rubbed sleep out of his eyes before sitting up and stretching.

 

“Hshifanaeashweh.” Came Baekhyun’s muffled response from where his face pressed agaisnt the pillows.

 

“Right.” Kyungsoo said and cleaned his glasses before putting them on. "I understood each and every word."

 

“She said my diet is shit and that I have to start eating well.” Baekhyun said, momentarily raising his head before burying his nose in his pillows again.

 

“Does she know you’re a college student?” Kyungsoo grabbed the half empty bottle of water and emptied it in one go.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Baekhyun's antics. His roommate still had his face buried in the pillows.

 

“Then she should know how impossible that is.” Kyungsoo muttered.

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“How are you able to breathe like that?” Kyungsoo asked, referring to Baekhyun’s current face-down position in bed as he tip toed over to Baekhyun’s side. He eyed the slumped form of the free lance artist hesitantly before deciding to reach out and make him sit properly.

 

He just came back from the hospital for fucks sake.

 

“That's what my doctor wanted to know.” Baekhyun turned around without preamble, making Kyungsoo stumble back in surprise. Kyungsoo stepped a bit too far, his feet uncoordinated, and landed soundly on his ass.

 

Baekhyun huffed out giggle while Kyungsoo groaned.

 

“An intellectual.” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his throbbing behind. “Did Park drop you back?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good thing he was there when you collapsed, huh?"

 

“Yeah. Because your wussy self couldn’t help your friend in his time of need.” Baekhyun complained jokingly, eyes feeling heavy, his body demanding rest and his mind demanding sleep.

 

“Hey! I _did_ help!”

 

“Sure.” Baekhyun mumbled, turning on his side and curling up into a fetal position, already half asleep.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head from where he leaned against his dresser. He made his way over to Baekhyun’s bed, carefully draped the duvet over his frail, slumbering form and then powered up his laptop to start coding.

 

~~~

 

The next day Baekhyun woke up to someone banging on his dorm room door. He sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched as the pounding got heavier and Baekhyun could hear a distinct voice yelling his name and spewing curses afterwards.

 

Blearily he checked his phone and found out that it was almost noon. He huffed out a sigh and made his way to the door.

 

Before Jongdae could kick the door down Baekhyun opened it with a tired expression, and a really bad case of bed head.

 

“Baekhyunah.” Jongdae whined before he pushed Baekhyun inside and hugged him briefly, tightly.

 

“How are you now? What did the doctor say? You fucking dumbass why didn’t you tell me?” Jongdae slapped Baekhyun’s arm and the latter winced before covering his hurting arm.

 

“I’m fine!” Baekhyun hissed. “The doctor told me my diet was shit and that’s why I was in pain.” He repeated what he had told Kyungsoo.

 

Wait- why didn’t _Kyungsoo_ wake him up?

 

“Kyungsoo told me you got some tests done? What’s that about?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, giving the architecture student his undivided attention.

 

“Yeah. They were prescribed. Part of my examination I guess.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“What do you mean you guess? Who gave the permission for them to be carried out? Kyungsoo?" Jongdae asked with concern.

 

“Uh, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun felt like he was sharing a secret even though it wasn’t one. He had a feeling Jongdae wasn’t gonna react in a good way about this. His friend had made his dislike about the group of jocks known when they had once teased Baekhyun while he had been walking back to his dorms with Yixing and Jongdae. 

 

Kim Jongin had called him cute and Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol had called him _mochi Byun_  again.

 

Yixing had smiled, finding it amusing that Baekhyun had the ability to turn into a raging red tomato.

 

But Jongdae’s happy face had turned sour and it had taken a lot of persuading on Baekhyun’s part to calm Jongdae down. 

 

The literature major was a black belt in Taekwondo, and from that one incident Baekhyun remembered- when someone had tried to grope him despite him saying no a lot of times when they had gone clubbing once- Jongdae had flipped the guy so hard, Baekhyun was afraid he might have broken his arm.

 

Baekhyun knew Jongdae was much more dangerous than he looked. Not to forget, that one instance when the four of them- Baekhyun, Jongdae, Yixing and Kyungsoo- had been walking back from a carnival late at night, slightly tipsy, and someone had tried to mug Jongdae. 

 

Baekhyun was sure that the guy, who Jongdae had swiftly tackled to the ground  after landing some lethal blows and then taken to the nearest police station to report because he was also carrying a knife with him, must have woken up blue black the next day. 

 

And thats why, when Jongdae had gotten angry at the jocks, and though they were well built and packed a lot of muscle, Baekhyun had gotten worried for them.

 

An angry Jongdae was a scary Jongdae.

 

“Park Chanyeol?” Jongdae repeated. “One of those three morons who tease you? That same _Park Chanyeol_?”

 

“Jongdae—” Baekhyun started but stopped, trying to get to Jongdae see the logic. 

 

But was there any logic that needed to be seen?

 

Yes. Chanyeol took you to the hospital. He practically saved you, dumbass.

 

“Park took me to the hospital. I’m thankful he was there. If it had been just Kyungsoo with me, I’m sure there would have been two patients in the hospital instead of one because Kyungsoo would have fainted from panicking so much!”

 

Jongdae contemplated this for a while, expression dangerously neutral and then hummed in thought.

 

“Okay.” Jongdae nodded and just like that, his entire demeanour changed. Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Jongdae pulled him up and walked him to the dressers.

 

“Get dressed Baekhyunah. We’re going to eat healthy!”

 

Baekhyun groaned in protest before he gave in with a sigh and after picking out some clothes which he hoped would still fit, dragged himself to the common bath area.

 

~~~

 

He was walking back alone from the usual path he took when he entered campus.

 

Jongdae and Yixing had parted with him a few minutes ago, splitting at the fork like they always did, to go to their respective dorms.

 

Yixing had fussed over him, rapidly alternating between Korean and Chinese when he couldn’t find the appropriate words in either language to express his worry and frustration.

 

Baekhyun had laughed over his pouty complaining expression and had assured him that he was alright now.

 

It had been a short affair, him going with Jongdae to a pojangmacha where Jongdae made sure he had rice and nothing fried on his plate with a lot of fresh veggies. While Baekhyun and Yixing had taken to drink only one bottle of soju saying that they should at least celebrate Baekhyun’s well being, Baekhyun himself had been offered a mixed fruit juice of sorts. He wasn’t sure if the place even served it but one sly glance from Jongdae and Yixing and he knew they had requested the owner for it.

 

And now, after almost two hours, he was making his way back to the dorms, cursing as he checked the messages on his class’ group chat. He had missed oneday and suddenly he had three assignments to do and a two thousand word essay to submit on middle eastern architecture.

 

Great, just great!

 

He was in the middle of going through messages when the screen changed from the group chat to a caller ID.

 

He was getting a call from an unknown number and frowned before answering in a pensive tone. Baekhyun never answered unknown numbers but today he felt like doing it. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Byun Baekhyun?” The voice, which seemed far too familiar to Baekhyun, asked back.

 

“Is this...Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun froze on the spot.

 

“Yeah.” The voice sounded sheepish. “Thought I’d check up on you.” And suddenly, Park Chanyeol sounded concerned. Or maybe Baekhyun was overthinking things.

 

“So, how are you?” Shit. Baekhyun had forgot to reply to anything and now this whole conversation had turned awkward.

 

“Hey. I’m great thanks just a little woozy but overall I’m good!” Baekhyun rambled on and then paused. He chuckled at himself and then continued in an embarrassed manner. “I just kinda blanked out because your number is unknown to me so, yeah.” Baekhyun started walking again, taking notice of the sky which was colored a pleasing tone of soft gold. The sun was setting.

 

“Oh.” Park Chanyeol paused for a second before he laughed boisterously. It was a nice sound. “Sorry if I creeped you out.” There he goes being sheepish again. “I asked for it from your roommate,” he paused, clearly trying to remember Baekhyun’s roommate’s name.

 

Baekhyun smiled at his antics as he sprinted to his dorm building, now in his view. “Kyungsoo.”

 

“Kyungsoo! Right! Yeah! He gave it to me. Yes.” He chuckled, “So, when do you plan on going to collect the results?” He asked as Baekhyun sprinted up the stairs, feeling too cold and needing the comfort of his bed.

 

“Uhm, tomorrow afternoon, after classes I think.” Baekhyun answered, sounding unsure as he unlocked the door, panting a little.

 

“Great. I’ll be off early tomorrow as well. Should I come pick you up? Its easier if we go by car.” Park Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun abruptly stopped in the middle of removing his shoes but before he could reply, the jock quickly added, “Imean its alright if you want to go alone. I just thought its better if I tag along since I was there last time and the doctor knows me but it’s completely alright if you don’t wanna. I’d understand.”

 

Baekhyun went silent for a moment. His brain thought this through at a lightning fast pace, shoe still in his hand, halted in the process of being taken off, phone tucked between his ear and shoulder.

 

He didn’t have a car of his own to go to the hospital and the taxi would just put him in debt. Subway was out of the question. The nearest station was too far off from the hospital and Baekhyun didn’t want to walk all the way. Plus he didn’t want to go with one of his friends. He felt overly conscious about being fat and he really didn't want them to hear that from his doctor, no matter how lovely they were. And besides, Park Chanyeol was right. He knew what had happened and was aware of Baekhyun’s current situation, no matter how embarrassing Baekhyun found it, and so, it wouldn’t matter if Park Chanyeol took him to the hospital. Call him selfish but he’d save some money and he would have a reliable person with him if he had a nervous or emotional breakdown at the hospital. 

 

“Byun? Youthere?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun halted his train of thoughts.

 

_But wait, what if he tells Kim Jongin about this?_ No no no no no.

 

But wait, he must have at least told him that theu went to the hospital. They were practically joined at the hip the whole time. Park Chanyeol _must_ have told Kim Jongin.

 

Ugh.

 

"Yeah still here." Baekhyun sputtered out quickly and finally discarded his shoes, feeling overly apprehensive with the new thought in his mind.

 

_What if Kim Jongin thinks I'm fat?_

 

"How about we meet at 2?" Baekhyun asked, weirdly nervous. They were only talking about going to the hospital, dammit!

 

"Perfect. I'll pick you up from the dorm?" Park Chanyeol asked, also unsure. Baekhyun carefully sat down on the edge of his bed.

 

God, why were they both a blubbering mess full of doubts.

 

"No!" Baekhyun cut him off quickly, wincing at how abrupt that had been and threw the nearest thing he could find- an eraser- at the wall in front of him in annoyance. "What I mean is, it would be better if you picked me up from the main entrance since my block is nearest to it. Besides, I'll come straight after classes and wouldn't be at the dorm in any case. So..." Baekhyun said, hoping Park Chanyeol wouldn't think it weird. He just wanted to get his results in peace!

 

Honestly, he didn't want his friends getting a whiff of what was going on. There was a high probability of running into at least one of them at the dorm parking lot and Baekhyun wanted to keep his medical whereabouts as lowkey as he could. Not to mention the probability of walking into Kim freaking Jongin.

 

"Yeah, sure! Works for me." The jock replied, "See you tomorrow then." 

 

"Yeah, I'll see you." After hanging up, Baekhyun heaved a sigh of relief as he let himself fall back on his bed and hoped Chanyeol hadn't told anyone he was fat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its 1:51 AM how are youuuuuu  
> I love winter holidays EEEEEEEEP  
> its effing cold i hate it but i love it I cant believe its December already uwu
> 
> Someone needs to tell Kim Minseok to stop being rude.
> 
> Also,,,
> 
> "Love you baby boy." — Park Chanyeol, 2018 <3 <3 <3


	3. Tornado Spiral

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Baekhyun snapped as soon as they exited the hospital building.

 

He was shocked and angry. Although he saw his bad health coming, he didn't fucking think it would be this bad and he would be damned if he let it get to him (which was quite contrary to Baekhyun's behaviour earlier but that was a spur of the moment thing!) What angered him was Park Chanyeol's casualness.

 

 

He was being so...easy about everything. It didn't sit right with Baekhyun.

 

"Why? What's wrong?"

 

 

"What's wrong is that I don't want your fucking pity and I don't need you to speak for me."

 

"But—"

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was almost done with his lecture. He was eyeing the clock and waited as it neared 1:40 PM.

 

 

His phone vibrated where it lay on his desk and he checked it discretely, careful of the professor catching him.

 

Mr Han was a great teacher but he didn't tolerate indiscipline in his class and Baekhyun wasn't about to get himself into trouble just because he was too impatient. 

 

He picked up the phone and casually brought it to his lap, sitting up straighter to check the screen.

 

Text Message from Park Chanyeol

 

Baekhyun blinked in confusion.

 

Did something happen? Was Park cancelling? What if he had a match or something? No wait it wasn't the season for that. Did he have a class then? Why was he texting Baekhyun?

 

Baekhyun gave up on his mind's ever growing train of questions and thumbed in on the button to unlock the device.

 

Park Chanyeol: will be outside by 2

 

Baekhyun breathed out in relief and texted back a simple reply.

 

Okay

 

 

Mr Han was a wonderful teacher but he tended to stretch his class past the designated time. Sometimes it was really fruitful, like when they were in the middle of understanding a concept but other times, when Mr Han had nothing to do, he liked to extend the class past the finish time simply to discuss their upcoming assignments.

 

An absolute bummer.

 

Baekhyun was already squirming in his seat. It was 1:55 PMand he was pretty sure he was going to be late.

 

As soon as class was dismissed, god bless Henry's soul who continuously cribbed about not being let off on time so Mr Han had to finally let them go, Baekhyun all but ran.

 

Even though the architecture block was closer to the university gates, he was still quite far from them on foot. He slowed down after a one minute sprint and panted continuously as he tried to maintain a brisk pace. 

 

Baekhyun checked the time on his phone and cursed. He was running a whole 15 minutes late dammit!

 

He never asked to be in this situation! Why must he suffer? Park Chanyeol was Kim Jongin's friend and be was making the absolute worst impressions! He was literally dying the first time Park Chanyeol met him without his usual company and now, Baekhyun was running late! Just his damned luck.

 

When he finally came onto the roadside outside of the university, panting and haggard, he scanned the area for a black Jeep Wrangler and found it parked not too far off on the other side of the road. Baekhyun carefully crossed the road and scrunched his brows in confusion when he saw that it was...empty? Why?

 

There was no one in the vehicle.

 

Did Park Chanyeol go somewhere and leave his car? What if this was not Park Chanyeol's jeep? Wait- Did Park Chanyeol ditch him?

 

Shaking his head and praying that the jock hadn't left him to fend for himself, Baekhyun walked closer to the jeep and sighed in relief before laughing when he saw Park Chanyeol reclining all the way to the back in the drivers chair, busily tapping away on his phone.

 

Baekhyun suppressed a chuckle and knocked on the window and giggled when Park Chanyeol dropped his phone smack on his face.

 

"What the fuck? You scared me!" The jock accused, ears red, as he got up and unlocked the jeep all the while flailing about to get his bearings. Baekhyun thought it was endearing but funny.

 

"I didn't do anything! Why were you hiding?!" Baekhyun shot back when he was seated in the passenger seat.

 

"Hiding? No one was hiding! I was just making myself comfortable!"

 

Baekhyun snorted.

 

"Seatbelts on!" Park Chanyeol hollered. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and pulled out the belt from the side and buckled it on.

 

"You weren't this considerate about seat belts two days ago." Baekhyun said as they drove in the traffic.

 

"You were dying two days ago. I did what I had to do." Park Chanyeol shrugged.

 

"I wasn't dying." Baekhyun scoffed.

 

"Sure as hell looked like it to me."

 

"Whatever."

 

"You weren't this feisty two days ago."

 

"I was busy dying two days ago."

 

"Fair enough."

 

"Do you have an aux?" Baekhyun asked as he gestured to the music system.

 

"Nope. Try bluetooth."

 

Baekhyun connected his phone to the bluetooth and shuffled some songs on.

He thought he would be a little less nervous but even his favorite songs didn't help.

 

After ten minutes into their journey, Park Chanyeol lowered the volume and asked him what he had been dreading.

 

"Are you nervous Byun?"

 

"About my results? Very." Baekhyun admitted. "What if I have some terminal disease or something?" He rambled on.

 

"You have a very active imagination."

 

"I'm an architect. What did you expect?" Baekhyun scoffed.

 

"My bad." Park Chanyeol raised his hands and Baekhyun shrieked. "Hands on the wheel!"

 

"Don't scare the driver!"

 

"The driver almost killed me!"

 

From that point their trip to the doctor's office remained silent except for when they reached the hospital and asked about the appointment from the receptionist. Park Chanyeol's ears had gone red on discovering that it was under his name and that he was somehow listed down as Baekhyun's boyfriend.

 

They had chosen to not say anything about the misunderstanding but Baekhyun laughed under his breath when Park Chanyeol didn't look him in the eyes and opted to walk faster up ahead.

 

"How were the past few days?" Doctor Kang asked, gesturing them to sit. "Any pain?"

 

Baekhyun mimed a no.

 

"I've got your reports," the doctor announced without preamble and Baekhyun went absolutely still.

 

"It's borderline serious." Dr Kang said, her gaze skipping back and forth between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun could feel Park Chanyeol's gaze focused on the side of his face but he didn't have it in him to even blink. The relief he felt when Park Chanyeol took the initiative to ask the doctor to elaborate was immense but shortlived.

 

"You have a severe stomach infection, combined with urinary tract inflammation and there's the possibility of a stone in your left kidney."

 

Baekhyun immediately placed a hand on his side.

 

"How...how did he get it?" Park Chanyeol asked since Baekhyun couldn't get past the lump in his throat.

 

"This is going to be long." The doctor warned and Baekhyun breathed out heavily. Park Chanyeol nodded for the doctor to continue.

 

"He has low immunity. But I'm certain the root cause was the stomach infection which, because his immunity is low, couldn't get treated by the body itself. But it remained undetected as most stomach infections like his do and remained untreated." The doctor explained. "I'm also sure that poor diet is a contributor," Baekhyun felt like digging himself a hole and jumping in it, "since he's low on a few nutrients both macro and micro, required in large and minute quantities that is. And they're required in bodily functions and so the first target was the urinary tract. His blood has toxic levels of urea in it. It's alarming. Hence the high possibility of a kidney stone can't be ruled out."

 

"It sounds bad." Park Chanyeol said sounding serious.

 

"It is. But you can overcome these."

 

"We— He can?" 

 

"Individually, these diseases don't affect a person as much," The doctor said, looking at Park Chanyeol.

 

Diseases. Diseases! Plural! Baekhyun dreaded. 

 

"But combined, they can prove to be severely damaging to Baekhyun's health. He needs immediate attention. Antibiotics and vaccines. Those, along with a healthy diet, a regular sleep schedule and some exercise." The doctor said pointedly looking at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun immediately lowered his arms and his his bloated stomach.

 

"If Baekhyun fails to better his eating habits and doesn't do his exercise, I'm afraid the count of diseases he's suffering from will only go up." The doctor said, further fueling Baekhyun's raging creative thoughts.

 

"He's still young. If he tries, he can get himself back on track. It won't be easy but he can certainly do it."

 

Park Chanyeol remained quiet for a long time before he gave Baekhyun a long look and then focused on the doctor. "Where can we find a dietitian?"

"I'll write you a recommendation." Dr Kang smiled and after writing a number of prescriptions, let Baekhyun and Chanyeol out.

 

* * *

 

"I don't need you making decisions for me! What the hell was that up there? Asking for a dietitian without my consent? I don't even fucking know you!" Baekhyun all but yelled, somewhere feeling guilty that Park Chanyeol somehow became the target of his frustration.

 

"Now you're just being dramatic." Chanyeol raised his hands.

 

"Great! Just fucking great! Now I'm dramatic _and_ dying!" Baekhyun kicked the nearby lamp post but missed and in a bout of imbalance, hit his shoulder in the post.

 

"Fuck." He hissed.

 

"Are you alright?" Baekhyun felt two hands grip his shoulders and then one of them started patting his hurt shoulder.

 

"What-what are you doing?"

 

"Isn't this supposed to help?" Park Chanyeol sounded confused. Baekhyun sighed and shrugged off his hands and stopped his patting. Little did the jock know he was actually hurting Baekhyun not realising his strength.

 

"Baekhyun," Park Chanyeol called in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

 

"What?" Baekhyun snapped, ready to bite Chanyeol's head off but stopped when he saw Chanyeol's expression.

 

If Baekhyun looked scary when he was angry, Chanyeol looked fucking deadly when he was angry. His features were all contorted into a hateful expression.

 

"What?" Baekhyun tried again, feebly this time.

 

"Why won't you fucking listen to me for once? Stop behaving like a nine year old for a second!" Chanyeol said in a lowered voice.

 

Baekhyun felt irritable. He was practically dying. Why was he in this mess, dealing with Park freaking Chanyeol?

 

He was hungry dammit!

 

"Baek..."

 

The architecture student looked up into the eyes of the tall jock who looked way too sincere. Baekhyun couldn't take it.

 

So what if he was dying? He didn't want anyone's pity, anyone to think well of him now that he was declared unhealthy as fuck.

 

"Save it Park! I don't want your pity." Baekyun spat.

 

"You can be such a dumb dick sometimes. Stop being so defensive! I just want to help you dammit!" 

 

Baekhyun remained silent.

 

"Let me help you." The jock said. "Let me help you in getting better. This is not the end. We can still get the situation under control. I'll make schedules and we'll arrange everything. We could do it together. Only if you say yes." He finished. His deepened voice scared the fuck out of Baekhyun but he wasn't about to say so. 

 

However, he did listen to what the voice had to say.

 

Fuck. He didn't want to die! He wanted to be healthy and fit! He wanted to go on a fucking date with Kim Jongin and he damn well was going to make that happen.

 

This was definitely not the end!

 

"Okay." Baekhyun said, nodding once.

 

"What? Speak louder. I know you can yell very well."

 

"I said fine! Now shut up!"

 

"Great!" Park Chanyeol patted on Baekhyun's back and the latter moved away.

 

"You hurt people when you do that!"

 

"I do?" Park Chanyeol looked confused before he shrugged and offered his hand to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun tentatively shook it and in turn shook himself as a whole because dammit Park Chanyeol had some commendable strength and an iron grip.

 

"I'll see you in the gym at 6 tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy I'm on a trip off to the north. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY JAN BABIES AKA KYUNGSOO AND JONGIN UWU <3
> 
> Also, like, how do you develop interest to attend classes because i. cant. 
> 
> Sigh


	4. Tactix

Baekhyun carefully walked across the room, footsteps as silent as he could manage.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Baekhyun stopped moving.

 

Shit! Kyungsoo woke up!

 

Baekhyun thought he would've been able to get out undetected because his roommate was obviously asleep but...Kyungsoo must've fallen asleep not too long ago because there was no other explanation for him to wake up like that.

 

Baekhyun turned around slowly to see Kyungsoo's silhouetted form sit up and rub his eyes.

 

"I..I uhm..." He faltered. Damn, what was he supposed to say?

 

"Do you have an 8 am today?" Kyungsoo asked blearily, already sliding back under covers, humming in satisfaction as he did.

 

I wish Baekhyun thought.

 

But no, he was up at freaking 5:30 am because Park Chanyeol had threatened him to be in the gym by 6. He could've easily ditched him but he wasn't about to be manhandled by the jock again!

 

Even more so, what if Park Chanyeol blabbered off about him to Kim Jongin?

 

Nope nope. Too many risks.

 

"No. I wanted to draw Xiumin with a sunrise. Inspiration y'know?" Baekhyun lied and mentally facepalmed at such a stupid lie.

 

But Kyungsoo seemed to believe him because Baekhyun heard him snort and the shuffling of sheets indicating that Kyungsoo had probably settled back in. Baekhyun is about to tip toe out of there when

 

"You didn't sleep last night?" He asked sternly.

 

"Was up coding." Kyungsoo yawned.

 

"You workaholic," Baekhyun made a tch sound.

 

"Leave already," Kyungsoo grumbled and waved him away but not before reminding him to bring along a water bottle.

 

Baekhyun smiled as he gazed at where Kyungsoo would be lying under the duvet, his mood uncharacteristically sober as he thought about how blessed he was to have such amazing friends. His wandering thoughts were brought back into present by his phone vibrating in his hand.

 

Text message from Park Chanyeol:

Mission Make Mochi Muscular DAY 1!! You ready? I'm in the sac gym!

 

Baekhyun gently locked the door behind him and texted back a reply. Almost immediately he got a call from the tall jock.

 

"Good morning! How does it feel to be on this epic transforming journey?"

 

"I feel great. Absolutely fantastic." Baekhyun said in a dull tone as he came down the stairs.

 

"I can feel your excitement all the way here." Park Chanyeol snickered.

 

"You're not allowed to laugh! I almost had a heart attack first thing in the morning!" Baekhyun complained.

 

Damn, it was cold out. Baekhyun shivered.

 

"Why? Are you alright? Do we need to go to the hospital? I have my jeep, I can come. Did you take your medicines—"

 

"Calm down Park. I'm fine. You know Kyungsoo?"

 

"Kyungsoo...?"

 

"My roommate."

 

"The small one with the weird haircut who almost fainted in hospital?"

 

"Well aren't you detailed?" Baekhyun snorted.

 

Park Chanyeol laughed.

 

"What about him?"

 

"He caught me sneaking out."

 

Park Chanyeol didn't respond for a while. And then,

 

"That's it?"

 

"That's it? I made the stupidest excuse I have ever made and he believed it." Baekhyun huffed.

 

He told Park Chanyeol about the encounter with Kyungsoo and scowled while the other laughed.

 

And then, Park Chanyeol abruptly hung up on him.

 

Baekhyun stared at his phone in question, utterly confused, but shrugged and walked on.

 

He thought about the exercise regime that would be waiting for him and placed a hand on his heart, already imagining how breathless he was going to be what with his lower than nil stamina.

 

Sighing, Baekhyun resigned himself to his impending doom and trudged out of the dorm premises.

 

As he neared the sac gym, feeling quite refreshed to his surprise because wow morning breeze was pretty nice, a thought suddenly came to his mind. He stopped in the middle of his walk and cursed loudly before sprinting to the sac gym as fast as he could.

 

As soon as he entered the area, he spotted many athletes excercising there doing god knows what.

 

Crunches? Pull ups? Something?

 

Oh fuck there's so many! Baekhyun thought belatedly.

 

He pulled up the hood of his jacket, thankful he had opted out of wearing a simple tshirt in favor of his maroon hoodied sweatshirt, and with his head low, started to look for Park Chanyeol.

 

He got a number of questioning looks and he expected it. He was the only guy in the room who wasn't outrageously muscular and also, the only one less than 6 feet in height.

 

Cursing under his breath as he looked for the jock, he finally found Park Chanyeol running on a ...treadmill, was it called? Quickening his pace, he speed walked to the jock's location and almost tripped on his feet when Kim Jongin suddenly filled his line of vision.

 

"Shit!" Baekhyun cursed and hid behind an unemployed piece of gym equipment and watched as Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol did a broshake, punched each other and laughed before easing into what looked like a casual conversation.

 

But Kim Jongin. Damn him! He was wearing a tight fitted tshirt which was already clinging to his form outlining his abs and Baekhyun was having the time of his life.

 

Baekhyun almost drooled when he saw Kim Jongin flexing his biceps, apparently comparing himself to Park Chanyeol but Baekhyun could barely take his eyes off of Kim Jongin.

 

Who was Park Chanyeol again?

 

As if feeling his gaze, Kim Jongin turned around and looked at where Baekhyun was standing. In a rush, Baekhyun crouched low to hide from his crush's sight and prayed he hadn't been caught.

 

"I swear I saw someone here." Shit that was Kim Jongin and he sounded dangerously near.

 

Baekhyun almost cursed out loud but breathed out in relief when Park Chanyeol interrupted the investigating Kim Jongin.

 

"Get your eyes checked or something." Park Chanyeol muttered playfully and Kim Jongin immediately scowled back, taking the bait and jumped into the banter.

 

Almost a minute later Baekhyun almost had another heart attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Calm down! Its just me!" Park Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun breathed in air of relief.

 

"I swear I'm going to die today."

 

"Well, nice to see you too."

 

"You scared me!"

 

"Sorry. But why are you hiding?"

 

"About that..." Baekhyun motioned for Park Chanyeol to follow and lead them out of the gym.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Can we not exercise with all the others here? Can't we do it some place else?" Baekhyun couldn't meet Park Chanyeol's eyes and kept pulling on the drawstrings of his hoodie, "I'm not really comfortable...I can't... Its..." Baekhyun tried but he couldn't find the perfect words.

 

Half the reason Baekhyun didn't want to go to gym here was the numerous people present in the premise including Kim Jongin. And the other half was what he was trying to convey to Park Chanyeol.

 

This complex he had with being insecure in his body, combined with the feeling of being watched, with his body flab jiggling in all the places and his face contorted into ugly expressions...Baekhyun couldn't imagine doing it in front of other people.

 

Especially the jocks. Those guys were ripped!

 

And even more so in front of Kim Jongin.

 

Baekhyun didn't even want to think about the news reaching his friends, god no.

 

He fumbled a little more as he tried to find the correct words.

 

"I understand." Came the unexpected reply.

 

Park Chanyeol had that uncharacteristically soft look in his eyes again and Baekhyun couldn't even try to comprehend what the jock could be thinking.

 

"You- you do?"

 

"Don't worry Mochi Byun, we'll find you your secret hideout." Park Chanyeol smiled wide and elbowed Baekhyun in the ribs.

 

Baekhyun scowled.

 

"You mean my own personal hell." He snorted.

 

"No. I mean hideout."

 

"Hideouts are fun."

 

"Gymming is fun." Park Chanyeol shrugged.

 

"You are a weird human, Park."

 

"Says the one who told his roommate he got up early in the morning to draw his favorite idol." Park Chanyeol said with a straight face before breaking out in fits of laughter.

 

"How very nice of you to remind me."

 

"Cmon now, I know another place."

 

10 minutes later, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in the small gym reserved for the swim team.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"Yep. Nobody comes here. Well, not as frequently at least."

 

"You're completely sure?" Baekhyun asked apprehensively.

 

"Yes Byun. The swim team likes to exercise with the others in the sac gym. We're in luck."

 

There was literally no one present  in the wide room.

 

"But those lousy fuckers don't give it up. The football team could use it." Chanyeol mutters wistfully. "But you're lucky. Lets start!"

 

*50 minutes later*

 

"No more! Please!" Baekhyun wheezed out.

 

Park Chanyeol had made him run on the treadmill for 30 minutes because "We need to warm up your body Byun Baekhyun. Or you're gonna get severe cramps later. Worse than what you'll get after warming up and exercising."

 

Baekhyun's heart had fallen 60 feet into the ground. Nonetheless, he carried on, never the one to back down from a challenge.

 

And then, Park Chanyeol had made him do pull ups.

 

After successfully doing five continuous hellish pull ups, Baekhyun sat up with a triumphant feeling.

 

Ha!

 

"I did it! Take that Park!"

 

Park Chanyeol chuckled before he bent down on one knee to see Baekhyun face to face.

 

"I asked you to do five sets of five. 25 pull ups Baekhyun." The jock said and Baekhyun's face morphed into one of absolute horror.

 

"You're kidding me."

 

"I'm not."

 

"You are! That's not humanly possible!"

 

'ㅅ'   'ㅅ'   'ㅅ'   'ㅅ'   'ㅅ'   'ㅅ'

 

 

Fuck pull ups! Fuck exercise! Baekhyun was never doing this again!

 

"Park, I'll kill you!"

 

"Sure! But first, lets get you to eat something, alright?"

 

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance and sat on the floor, panting as he did and tried to move. His abdomen was aching. It was so bad.

 

"Don't be pouty, Mochi Byun. You did well." Park Chanyeol said and patted Baekhyun's head. Once. Twice. And then abruptly stood up and cleared his throat.

 

"Let's get going! Cmon cmon!" Park Chanyeol yelled and didn't stop until Baekhyun stood up, bless his legs, and followed the tall, annoying, over-exercising jock out of the swim gym.

 

10 minutes later Baekhyun found himself looking at a bowl full of—

 

"Salad... right." Baekhyun deadpanned while the jock encouraged him to eat the green mess in front of him.

 

"And here's your celery juice. I made it myself!" Park Chanyeol announced excitedly and pulled out a metallic bottle. He opened the lid and offered it to Baekhyun.

 

The awful smell!

 

"Th-thanks...haha." Baekhyun wondered how many sins he had committed to have ended up like that- with an over exercising jock and disgusting greens.

 

"Eat well!" Park Chanyeol said and sipped on his protein shake.

 

"My god how do people eat this shit?" Baekhyun spoke out loud and widened his eyes. I was never supposed to say that out loud dammit!

 

Park Chanyeol stopped mid sip and started laughing.

 

"Your- your face." He wheezed out.

 

"Yeah sure. At least one of us is happy." Baekhyun muttered as he took in another spoonful of whatever the hell that salad was called.

 

 

"You never told me though..." Park Chanyeol said after finishing his shake.

 

"Told you what?" Baekhyun grumbled as he tried not to barf out what he was eating.

 

"Why you agreed to start exercising. Because you were pretty adamant about not doing it."

 

"Well..." Should he tell him? He was Kim Jongin's friend. Surely he would tell him, no? But...he had not let anything out so far. None of the jocks or his classmates or his friends knew about their arrangement.

 

Could he trust Park Chanyeol?

 

"Well, call me shallow but I'm doing it for—someone. And myself."

 

"Alright." Park Chanyeol nodded earnestly. "I'm glad you're doing it. No matter the reason." He raised his empty bottle. "Lets toast on it!"

 

"To our healthy futures." He cheered.

 

Baekhyun almost choked on his food when he snorted at Park's antics but clanked his half filled bottle with the jock's empty one.

 

"What you said." Baekhyun coughed out.

 

Park Chanyeol smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to obssess over minseok and chanyeol and crib over life in general and gush over amazing music  
> lol  
> come say hi on twitter   
> « @tolboypcy »


	5. Sweet Lies

 

 

 

 

"You should really get a haircut."

 

No response.

 

"Kyungsoo...!" Baekhyun whined when his roommate ignored him further. In his defense, he was being a considerate friend.

 

Baekhyun had an active imagination and he knew how good Kyungsoo would look given the right haircut. He just really wanted his friend to embrace his full potential.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, saved the new code he had written and carefully shut down his laptop. After putting the machine aside, he picked up a cushion on his bed and aimed it at his aloof roommate.

 

"Are we really talking about this again?" He gave Baekhyun a deadpan look and hurled the cushion at the architecture student.

 

Baekhyun dodged the cushion, phone in his hand as he looked for another reference picture of Xiumin to draw.

 

Xiumin was fucking ethereal to look at alright but absolutely difficult to draw. Especially the eyes. His oh so beautiful eyes.

 

Baekhyun loved drawing Xiumin but he needed to find the perfect reference and nothing was fitting dammit!

 

He hadn't been able to find the perfect one, nothing clicking with him so far and he hated it!

 

Damn fansites should find better angles.

 

"I'm not having my roommate and friend cosplay as a coconut." Baekhyun tossed the phone aside out of frustration and then threw the cherry blossom themed cushion back at Kyungsoo who raised his arms to protect himself from the projectile but given Baekhyun's poor aim, the cushion hit the wall and then, having lost the moment landed on Kyungsoo's head.

 

"What in the..." Kyungsoo muttered, mildly amused and majorly annoyed. He huffed as he fixed his glasses and looked at Baekhyun with a frown while hugging the pillow.

 

"What's wrong with the haircut I have? Is it really that repulsive?" He asked with a concerned voice.

 

Baekhyun connected his phone to the charger and with a small smile, answered with sincerity.

 

"No. Its perfectly fine —"

 

"Great then! No need."

 

"—But the thing is, everyone likes ice but ice cream is even better!" Baekhyun said nodding to himself.

 

Kyungsoo had a thoughtful expression on his face and then, "I think you failed to make your point." He said and unlocked his phone to log into his twitter.

 

"Look, I'm not trying to talk you into getting a haircut but that's exactly what I'm doing. It will be like a change of scenery." Baekhyun made jazz fingers.

 

"We can't look at ourselves Baek." Kyungsoo said as a matter of fact as he scrolled across his timeline.

 

"We can look at mirrors Soo. We can take selfies and the most important! We have our crushes to think of!" As soon as Baekhyun said that, his brain started projecting the images of his crush.

 

Kim Jongin smiling, Kim Jongin laughing, Kim Jongin being his sexy self, Kim Jongin with wet hair, Kim Jongin—

 

"I don't have a crush." Kyungsoo shrugged.

 

"Oh cmon! Do it for me then!" Baekhyun pleaded.

 

"We have our midterms this week."

 

"Fine! After midterms?" Baekhyun asked with hopeful eyes.

 

Kyungsoo sighed before nodding.

 

Baekhyun danced in triumph before dragging Kyungsoo out of the room to have dinner.

 

—————————

 

"Hey Soo, you wanna meet the guys?" Baekhyun asked as he checked the meme spam in the groupchat, laughing as he saw the overused pingu meme sent repeatedly by Jongdae.

 

"After the midterms?"

 

"Of course! Gosh I feel like I haven't seen them in forever."

 

"You met them yesterday." Kyungsoo reminded Baekhyun with a knowing expression.

 

"For ten minutes! That doesn't count!" Baekhyun complained. "Do you not know how friendship works? Oh wait, how would you know? Friends do things for friends. You won't even cut your hair for me."

 

"Are you hearing what you're saying? Thats absurd. Its not an assignment that I can just do for you! Its my hair we're talking about."

 

"Prude."

 

"Oh my god! Throw your tantrum somewhere else! I've got a midterm to pray- i mean study for."

 

"Whatever, I'm telling the guys we'll meet them next week."

 

"Sure."

 

At night, Baekhyun tossed around in his bed, his phone in hand as he tried to find the perfect reference picture to draw Xiumin but to no avail.

 

Sure he had a midterm first thing in the morning but he was done with the preparation and couldn't concentrate but felt anxious still what with his teachers always keeping an eye on him.

 

To top it all off, Baekhyun had an argument with Park Chanyeol.

 

As soon as he had texted the tall jock about his dilemma, he'd received a call from the latter.

 

It was so weird. In a time where everyone liked texting, Park Chanyeol preferred calling.

 

Or so Baekhyun had discovered.

 

"Cancel a session? Why Baekhyun? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

 

"Calm down Park. Everything's fine. I'm good. My midterms are on. That's why."

 

"Well so are mine. But I don't see myself cancelling the sessions." The jock said.

 

Baekhyun groaned.

 

"Well Mr-I-can-manage-everything-like-a-pro, I'm not experienced with keeping up with working out and studying and dealing with my other stuff. Sorry I don't have it all sorted like you. But you have to know, I won't be able to make it this week."

 

"The whole week Baekhyun? Seriously? Are you sure this isn't you running away already?"

 

"I'm sure. So if you have even an ounce of trust in me, I'll see you in the gym after four days."

 

"Yeah right." The jock had muttered and hung up.

 

Frustrated, Baekhyun kept his phone aside and willed himself to sleep.

 

——————————

 

 

"Why are you carrying those?" The jock said as soon as he saw Baekhyun enter the swim gym.

 

"These?" Baekhyun motioned to the art supplies in his hands and shrugged in answer as if it was a perfectly valid response.

 

The jock rolled his eyes. Baekhyun was surprised. It was the first time he had seen Park Chanyeol do such a thing.

 

Three weeks had already passed since Baekhyun started working out. Technically he had not exercised in the past five days but he made sure to have healthy food. He still didn't like it one bit but him not panting like a dog in heat after climbing two flights of stairs was proof enough that it was doing him good. And so, though unwillingly, Baekhyun stuck to it.

 

And this week had been particularly hard since midterms were on. A nightmarish week in Baekhyun's opinion. He felt like a zombie.

 

He hadn't seen Park Chanyeol for the last five days but it seemed his trainer wasn't immune from the effects of midterms either.

 

Park Chanyeol looked like... hell.

 

"What happened to you?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"What happened to everyone. Midterms."

 

Park Chanyeol yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. His eyes had dark bags underneath, his skin looked unusually dry and his usually lustrous hair looked dead.

 

"Thanks. For trusting me." Baekhyun smiled.

 

Chanyeol looked at him and nodded once.

 

"What's your major again?" Baekhyun asked as he set his supplies on a nearby bench and came to stand near the sour faced jock.

 

Park Chanyeol looked at him with a grumpy expression.

 

"Took you three weeks to ask." He grumbled, "International business."

 

True. It had taken Baekhyun a week to ask Park Chanyeol if he lived on campus. It was just hard opening up to a stranger because asking questions meant questions being asked too. And Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

 

But he was willing to change things now especially when Chanyeol had stuck by his side and not once had he done anything to make Baekhyun think bad of him. Except when he made him do crunches. Then he was the devil incarnate and many other colorful names.

 

Baekhyun whistled. "Fancy," He chuckled.

 

"Not really." Park Chanyeol snorted and plopped down on a bench. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair, further messing up the already wild mop on his head.

 

"Well, someone's in a mood." Baekhyun grabbed a dumbbell and tested the weight in his hand.

 

"Spare me. I haven't slept properly in four days." Park Chanyeol mumbled sleepily and then, as if pulled out of a trance, suddenly got up and motioned to Baekhyun to come closer.

 

"Alright. 30 minute run on the treadmill. Then three sets of squats. You know the number." He said, voice still heavy from the lack of sleep.

 

"Are your midterms over?" Baekhyun asked instead.

 

"What?" The jock asked, not knowing where this was going.

 

"Are your midterms over? Or do you have anymore coming up?" Baekhyun elaborated.

 

"Yes. Midterms or not, we are not cancelling another session. We're already behind as it is." The jock said, his tone flat. "You have a visit scheduled with your doctor next week. We need positive results."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. For some reason, Park Chanyeol also kept getting the emails from the hospital about Baekhyun's meet up as if they hadn't updated the info about him not being Baekhyun's boyfriend.

 

And this time, Park Chanyeol wasn't shy about the mix up.

 

"Look, you know I draw right?"

 

"Yeah, babyboyxiu. I know." Park Chanyeol teased and Baekhyun's cheeks grew hot.

 

"That is the one thing I regret doing." Baekhyun said, exasperated.

 

A week ago, after finishing their gym session, Baekhyun had opened twitter and ranted about the work out to his mutuals and followers. And when the jock had asked about what he was doing, he had spluttered out a nonsense answer which had made Park Chanyeol go into hysterics.

 

That day, Baekhyun had discovered that it was safer to stay away from the tall jock when he was laughing because he was prone to smacking things in his vicinity when he did. Baekhyun was unfortunately the victim that day.

 

Park Chanyeol really had no idea how much strength he packed.

 

On that day, Baekhyun had been teased relentlessly into giving out his username because Park Chanyeol only "wanted to see his work." Since he only posted them on twitter. Oh what a bad decision that was.

 

Baekhyun had never heard so many whiny 'Mochi Byun's in a single day in his life before. Too many, too many!

 

And on that same day, Baekhyun had made a fan out of the tall black haired jock.

 

He had also discovered that Park Chanyeol's eyes lit up with glee whenever he found something to his liking, which happened a lot when he viewed Baekhyun's artworks one after the other.

 

Though somewhat conscious of his art, Baekhyun had managed to look presentable.

 

"I have a commission delivery coming up and I need to draw or else I won't get paid. I need to buy tickets for EXO's concert you don't understand! So, How about we work out tonight instead?" Baekhyun suggested. "If you don't have any plans, that is." He added quickly. Baekhyun was pretty sure Park Chanyeol would have plans with his friends since his mid terms got over. He was probably going to get crazy drunk at a club and pass out but that was none of Baekhyun's concern.

 

But

 

What if the tall jock wanted to hang out with his other tall jock friends? Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin?

 

Park Chanyeol pondered upon it for a moment but then nodded solemnly.

 

"Okay. But this is the last time." He warned.

 

"That works for me."

 

"Alright, see you in the evening." Park Chanyeol got up and grabbed his sipper, ready to leave, a frown marring his features.

 

"Hey," Baekhyun called, "Wanna accompany me? If you're not busy that is." He asked hopefully, not knowing why he was suddenly so eager for the jock to say yes.

 

"Mmm I'm not busy..." Park Chanyeol mumbled. "Where?" He asked after a pause.

 

"You'll see." Baekhyun smiled, already knowing where he wanted to go.

 

"I didn't peg you for a serial killer, Byun."

 

"You shouldn't judge people, Park."

Baekhyun shook his head and gathered his supplies in his arms again.

 

"Cmon," He said, nodding towards the door. "I'll show you how artists do artistic things."

 

———————

 

"Wow, didn't know this was how artists did artistic stuff. I like it." Park Chanyeol said, eyes still closed from where he laid on the make-shift bedding.

 

Baekhyun had lead the jock to the rooftop of the architecture block's main building. Outside of the department, people didn't know that there was a garden on top of the building. A previous class had done it years ago with the department's permission. It was a well preserved secret among the architects of the block and so, Baekhyun knew about it and had access to it. But since Chanyeol was an outsider, they had to climb five floors from the fire escape because it wasn't monitored and went all the way up to the fifth floor without any problems.

 

"Didn't think you had it in you to be a smartass when you look like a swollen bum."

 

"Classy."

 

"Shut up Park. Stop disturbing me."

 

"As you say Byun." Park Chanyeol raised his hands in defence, eyes still shut.

 

Baekhyun wanted to pull his own hair out. If only the tall idiot would stop moving!

 

He had already finished the commission he was working on. In reality, he had purposefully left out the part where he should have said that the piece only required ten more minutes of his work and attention.

 

He just wanted the jock to relax, and now, as Park Chanyeol lay on the bedding in the middle of the garden, shaded away from the direct sunlight, Baekhyun could see the tall jock relax, his expression serene.

 

His earlier statement may have come off as rude but in order to finish the quick portrait of the jock he had spontaneously started, he needed the latter to not move and not speak.

 

He was such a bad subject.

 

But!

 

Park Chanyeol had really long lashes.Really pretty. Baekhyun was very jealous. But he was glad he was halfway finished with the final shading. Just in case he clicked a picture of the image in front of him, because he had a feeling the jock would move.

 

"Are you done?" The tall jock asked suddenly, opening his eyes and sitting uo.

 

Baekhyun slammed shut his sketchbook and scoffed to himself.

 

"Yes I am."

 

"Great! Are you hungry?"

 

"I guess."

 

"Great! Cmon, I know this place that serves great salads."

 

Baekhyun groaned.

 

"Not salad again!"

 

"Then Kale juice?"

 

"Salad it is."

 

——————

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate internships


	6. Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has friends ~~

Baekhyun had to restrain from smiling when he thought about the captain of the basketball team.

 

He'd met Kim Jongin once in the previous week. They had met in the hallway and the captain had smiled at him. Oh Sehun, now sporting bright blonde hair, was tailing him like usual but weirdly Park Chanyeol had been missing from the trio.

 

"Mochi Byun! Suffering from midterms too?" Oh Sehun had hollered across the hallway and Baekhyun had gone red in the face. Kim Jongin had elbowed him in the ribs before smiling apologetically.

 

Midterms were absolutely horrible but crushes made it easier to withstand them.

 

Kim Jongin was the epitome of cuteness, politeness and sexiness combined. He was always all smiles but when he was on court, he had this serious expression on his face which always left Baekhyun breathless.

 

And in no less than a week, Baekhyun would get to see it because the team had a match coming up!

 

Baekhyun was in a happy mood.

 

He felt energised and refreshed after a goodnight's sleep. Now that the mid terms were over, he had slept without worrying about the exam the next day and it showed. He was practically glowing and he loved every bit of it.

 

"You could've warned me to carry sunglasses you know?" Park Chanyeol said when he entered the swim gym, ready for the work out session.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"What's all with the radiance? Its getting in my eyes."

 

"Shut up Park! Lets not waste time with your lame jokes about my handsomeness. and do this!" Baekhyun hollered and got straight into warm up, surprising Chanyeol.

 

"You okay?" The tall jock asked.

 

"Never better!"

 

"Alright then..." Chanyeol muttered, still throwing questioning glances to Baekhyun who was running on the treadmill with too much enthusiasm.

 

They performed their usual routine but Chanyeol changed their regime but Baekhyun had little difficulty shifing and adapting that.

 

Baekhyun felt like he was on top of the world!

 

His midterms, no matter how harrowing they were, had been good. Adding onto that, he delivered his commissions on time and the payment was about to come in at any moment and thank god because I really need to go out with the boys and pay for once. He had even gone to the departmental store near the university and gotten some fresh greens for juice.

 

He had never been more ready for a workout!

 

Looking back, he was quite surprised and frankly humbled by how far he had come. From his muscles aching and protesting against the initial strain of working out a month and a half ago to building stamina and feeling his metabolism get better, he felt unstoppable. Somehow, him having better eating habits and exercising on the regular kept an optimistic streak going and even contributed to his rising self esteem.

 

He was really thankful to Park Chanyeol for sticking with him and not abandoning him when he had thrown tantrums.

 

Man, sometimes he could be such a drama queen.

 

"Hey Park?" Baekhyun asked when he stopped doing abdominal crunches, a little out of breath.

 

"Yeah?" Park Chanyeol grunted. He was busy doing hundred something push ups. Baekhyun could never!

 

"You never told me." Baekhyun was really curious.

 

"About what?" Park Chanyeol moved away the stray strands of hair that were getting in his eyes.

 

"Why you took up working out with me." Baekhyun said without preamble.

 

Park Chanyeol stopped at that and looked at Baekhyun with a guarded expression. Baekhyun raised his hands in defence.

 

"I mean, don't take it the wrong way but I never asked you to do it, you know? But it really makes me confused, like, why did you offer to do it? It's obviously a setback for you since I'm sure you probably do some advanced training or some shit like that or maybe you have better things to do. I don't know I'm in the dark here but—"

 

"Shut up Byun." Park Chanyeol said between panting breaths as he finished his set and sat up against a pillar.

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips.

 

"It makes me curious." Baekhyun mumbled in a small voice. And then in a more louder tone. "Wait, do you have a crush on me or something? Don't tell me! Because uhm, sorry but I already like someone else. But you're nice you know, underneath all the cocky jock exterior, yeah." Baekhyun nodded.

 

"Oh my god! You love hearing yourself talk don't you?" Park Chanyeol looked at him with an incredulous expression, eyes wide.

 

Baekhyun shrugged and sipped on the juice Park Chanyeol had brought for him. He was able to bypass the disgusting taste now. Progress was always nice.

 

"I'm just assuming." He shrugged.

 

"Well you can stop assuming because one no, I don't like you. By all means, keep your crush. Two, did you just call me cocky? I'm the least cocky jock out there. Get your facts straight." Park Chanyeol said dismissively. "And as for why I'm doing it? Maybe I'll tell you when we reach a point." He said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

 

"What point?" Baekhyun blinked.

 

"You'll know it." Park Chanyeol shrugged.

 

"You're so confusing!" Baekhyun almost whined.

 

"Have you heard yourself talk? You're the queen of confusing."

 

"Yeah?" Baekhyun snorted. "Nevermind. Here." Baekhyun got up and grabbed the veggies he had brought with him earlier.

 

"What are those?"

 

"Do you not have eyes?"

 

"I have two functional eyes and I can see perfectly fine thank you. But why are they here and why are you giving them to me?"

 

"So you can make juice or something." Baekhyun shrugged. "I wanted to get you something since midterms got over but you probably don't eat pastry or anything remotely resembling carbs, so, here we are."

 

Park Chanyeol looked at him with a dumbfounded expression but accepted the vegetables nonetheless.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow Byun." He grunted as he opened the gym door to leave.

 

"About that, I'm going home this weekend. See you on Monday?"

 

Park Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the short brunette as he contemplated this for a while but then nodded.

 

"Don't binge eat anything, don't take too many calories, drink lots of water, sleep on time and don't forget to work out a little at least." Park Chanyeol said with a seemingly heavy voice, eyes big and sincere. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and woah Park Chanyeol needed to get a haircut.

 

Baekhyun's friends need a haircut. All of them. Period.

 

Wait, was Park Chanyeol a friend?

 

"Are you listening?" The jock snapped his fingers in Baekhyun's face.

 

"Oh yeah. Duly noted." Maybe he was.

 

"Stop being smart with me."

 

"Or what?" Baekhyun smiled as he challenged the jock.

 

"Or I'll put gourd in your juice next time and make you drink it." Not a friend. Not a friend!

 

"Point taken."

 

'ㅅ'  'ㅅ'  'ㅅ'  'ㅅ'

 

Baekhyun believed in luck.

 

Luck was such a weird, powerful, uncontrollable phenomenon that sometimes Baekhyun wished to throttle Luck's personified form. If only he could!

It worked in various ways. From surprisingly finding yourself color coordinating with your crush on the first date to finding absolute perverts grinding against you in public transport.

 

Baekhyun had experienced both on the very same day.

 

Since it was weekend, he had taken up the chance to meet up with his family once before he lost himself in the rush of the impending semester.

 

So Friday evening, he had taken a bus and travelled for two hours to go home on the other side of Seoul.

 

Baekhyun's parents had been surprised to see him come home unannounced but soon greeted him with warm hugs and enthusiastic smiles.

 

Baekhyun was quick to discard his clothing and wear something more comfy, stealing clothes from Baekbeom's room again. Coincidentally his elder brother had also decided to give a surprise visit.

 

Baekbeom's visits were even more unfrequent than Baekhyun. So their parents were delighted to have both their sons visit them. However...

 

Baekbeom had come home with a woman who was introduced to all of them as Kang Jae In. He had been all smiles, shying away from his parents and brother as he introduced the guest who accompanied him.

 

Baekhyun's parents went through another series of being surprised but recovered rather quickly, their expressions barely containing the concealed glee at what they were imagining in their minds.

 

They had a pleasant dinner, everyone gushing over Jae In's beauty and wisdom. Baekhyun had to admit, she was really pretty. And though reserved, she was kind.

 

And on top of that, she liked EXO.

 

Boom!

 

It was a big fat yes from Baekhyun.

 

"So, should I start shopping for the wedding?" He teased after he spotted Baekbeom for the fifteenth time looking over his shoulder, craning his neck and trying to hear what Jae In and his parents talked about while the brothers washed, dried and put away the cutlery. Baekhyun was on drying duty.

 

"Shut up." His brother said, visibly embarrassed and smiling, his cheeks reddening. He picked up another dish and started scrubbing it with more vigor than necessary.

 

"No no no. You don't get it hyung! You need to tell me the wedding date so I can finish all the assignments in due time and attend it properly." Upon saying this, he got elbowed in the ribs but laughed it away.

 

"You're so melodramatic Baek."

 

"On a serious note, if I'm not the best man I'll strangle you." Baekhyun deadpanned, pointing a knife that he was about to put away, at his brother in a mock threatening manner, his eyes glittering in amusement.

 

"You don't strangle with a knife, dumbass." Baekbeom rolled his eyes and the brothers laughed.

 

Later that night, after Baekbeom dropped off Jae In back at her place, the family sat down to have some time to themselves since it had been too long since the four of them had sat down together and just...chatted.

 

"Baekhyunah, do you need some money for college? I saved a little for you." Baekhyun's father offered kindly.

 

"Oh no its fine dad. I actually got paid from a couple of art commissions. Buy mom a present instead! Your anniversary is coming soon." Baekhyun grinned, shoulder bumping his mother who mock-slapped him away, chastising him for being so naughty.

 

"I'm happy for hyung." Baekhyun said after Baekbeom and his father retired for the night.

 

"I am too." His mother replied, keeping things away in the kitchen. Baekhyun aided her while she did her work.

 

"What about you Baekhyunnie? Found any cute...boy?" His mother said with a genuine smile.

 

Baekhyun wanted to cry.

 

His father was still somewhat stiff when it came to accepting Baekhyun's sexual orientation. But seeing his mother asking him about it...it made him emotional. This was the first step to being accepted. He wanted to smile and cry at the same time.

 

Baekhyun nodded quickly, his hair bouncing, as he tried not to cry.

 

"He's in my college but we're in different courses. He's in the basketball team so he's tall and cute. I really like him but I don't know if he likes me back." Baekhyun felt like a high schooler instead of a senior in college.

 

His mother caressed his cheek and smiled, her eyes wrinkling at the edges.

 

"My Baekhyunnie is very likeable, I'm sure he'll like you back. But have you told him that you like him?"

 

At that Baekhyun gave her a sheepish smile and diverted his eyes.

 

"Oh lord, please don't tell me I have to teach you this! These are the basics! You gotta let the other person know you like them!" His mother whisper-scolded and he chuckled. "You have to tell him!"

 

"I will mom, I will."

 

That night Baekhyun slept with a smile on his face. The next morning wasn't any different except that fact that his mother had finally noticed that Baekhyun was eating differently.

 

"Are you on a diet? Why are you on a diet? You already look so thin. Don't tell me this is because of that boy."

 

"Mom."

 

"I will not have you date a man who makes you starve yourself. Look at you, your cheeks are getting hollow! Where's my mochi?"

 

"Mom! It's alright! I'm just being a little careful with what I eat!"

 

His mother was apprehensive but let it go. However, Baekhyun would never be able to forget the look on her face when he himself made celery juice and added kale and beetroot to it.

 

Baekhyun sniggered but after preparing the said juice, he put it in a clear plastic sipper bottle and took it outside. Instead of an apartment, Baekhyun's family lived in a house and so, he had access to a small patch of grass which his mother liked to call her garden.

 

He put aside the sipper bottle and after doing about 50 jumping jacks, Baekhyun found a bearing and started on pull ups.

 

Since his trainer wasn't here, he felt he could relax a little and not do like, a hundred of them.

 

But it felt wrong.

 

So after a good sweaty work out, Baekhyun treated himself to the juice he had prepared. He wondered how Xiumin was doing, what he was doing. Man, he really wanted to go to an EXO concert if they decide to hold one. He would sell a kidney to go to a fan meet. His life would be fulfilled —

 

He was distracted from his raging fanboy thoughts by his cellphone ringing. He was mildly surprised to find that Park Chanyeol was calling.

 

"Hey." The awkwardness was sky high.

 

"Hey you." Baekhyun smiled.

 

"Uhh...just wanted to check up on you. Are you doing all the things I told you to do?"

 

"Yes I am! Infact, I just finished a work out session and am now infact drinking one of your horrible recipes of green juices."

 

"I refuse to believe that."

 

"Refuse all you want but its the truth. I'll prove it to you!"

 

"Sure. But seriously, you're fine right? We have a meeting scheduled with the doctor next week." There he was, the worried, nice, polite Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol?

 

Chanyeol!

 

"I'm perfectly well. Stop worrying Chanyeol."

 

"Right. I guess I'll go now. Uhm, bye." Chanyeol said with every bit of awkwardness he could muster.

 

Baekhyun laughed.

 

"I'll see you on Monday."

 

"Yeah."

 

As soon as he hung up, Baekhyun clicked a barely presentable selfie making sure the sweat and the juice were visible because proofs were important and sent it to Chanyeol captioning it: Hah! Told you!! Cocky jock W('0')W

 

And got a single thumbs up in reply.

 

To say Baekhyun was disappointed was an understatement.

 

But then

 

Ping

 

He opened the chat to see that Chanyeol had sent him a picture of glass filled with juice too, captioning it: cheers Baek

On closer inspection he found out that the table where the glass was, was placed against a dark mirrored door which somewhat reflected the tall jock's reflection.

 

Baekhyun chuckled when he noticed chanyeol's messy hair and the V sign he was posing with and saved the picture for future purposes.

 

Early Monday morning he was back in university only to find out that all his classes were cancelled for the day due to some teachers meeting.

 

God bless teachers meetings.

 

Baekhyun took the opportunity to go to his room and plop down on his bed. However, those plans were disrupted when he found Jongdae and Yixing already sitting on his bed, seemingly waiting for him.

 

"You're back!" They said in unison when Baekhyun closed the door.

 

"Yep!" He grinned, happy to see his friends.

 

"How's everyone back home?" Yixing asked, his vowels delightfully lilting with his accent.

 

"Everyone's great! But Baekbeom's even better. You may get invited to attend his wedding soon." Baekhyun said nonchalantly and winked which sparked an hour long conversation among the friends about life and potential life partners.

 

As his friends lay on his bed, he decided to change out of the shirt he was wearing,  into a hoodie, since he was soon meeting Chanyeol for an evening workout session again.

 

As soon as he removed the shirt, his torso bare, he was asked a very weird question.

 

"What happened to you?"

 

Baekhyun stopped and looked at Jongdae who had a frown on his face.

 

"Did you ask me something?"

 

"Yeah! What happened to you? Why are you getting thinner? Is everything alright?" He asked, sounding very concerned.

 

Jongdae and Yixing were critically analysing his appearance because apparently he looked thinner than before.

 

"Nothing. Chill out a little!" Baekhyun said and quickly put on the hoodie.

 

"Its just that..." Yixing started.

 

"You look in better shape than before. No kidding." Jongdae said.

 

"Yeah well, its better than dying so..." Baekhyun was saved from the conversation when Kyungsoo barged in the room.

 

"Oh, hey. Hi guys." He said, going straight to his bed and landing face first into it.

 

"Well, you look alright." Baekhyun commented and checked his phone when it vibrated.

 

Chanyeol: I'm cancelling the evening session. Something's come up.

 

Baekhyub frowned momentarily but shrugged it off and sent an Okay in reply.

 

"I got an earful of scolding from 3 of my professors because of late submissions so excuse me if I'm a little bitter." Kyungsoo deadpanned.

 

"Tell you what, lets all go out. It'll be good! We haven't gone out since midterms started." Baekhyun suggested:

 

"Great idea! I'll call Junmyeon if that's fine?" Jongdae asked as he and Yixing got up to go.

 

"Absolutely!" Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up.

 

"Guys, we may have to do something about Soo here." Yixing said, pointing a now sleeping Kyungsoo.

 

"Don't worry about him. I'll bring him with me. See you guys in the evening!"

 

 

'ㅅ'  'ㅅ'  'ㅅ'  'ㅅ'

 

 

Baekhyun had absolutely no idea just what the fuck he was getting involved into.

 

"Meet you at 7!" Oh Sehun hollered as he dragged Kim Jongin and Chanyeol along with him.

 

"Yeah..." Baekhyun said, waving at them halfheartedly.

 

"What did we just agree to?" Kyungsoo asked, voice filled with dread.

 

"Please don't kill me." Baekhyun squeaked out.

 

An hour ago~~~

 

Baekhyun was quietly working on his newly assigned commission. Coincidentally it was a recreation of Xiumin's picture and he was more than happy to do it.

 

He had only sketched out the main outline when Kyungsoo had woken up with a jolt and had practically dragged Baekhyun out to the Mess because apparently he hadn't eaten anything since the day before and he was starving in the afternoon.

 

As he accompanied his roommate while he ate to his heart's desire, Baekhyun checked out his twitter and frowned when he saw a weird tweet from Chanyeol.

 

Yes. He had followed Chanyeol back. The jock should be grateful. Baekhyun was very particular with his skinny ratio of followers vs following.

 

The tweet said: oh how I wish otherwise

 

Thinking that it was just the jock getting his frustration out, he ignored it.

 

"Done?" Baekhyun asked when Kyungsoo placed the chopsticks neatly in the empty tray, seemingly done with the meal.

 

"Yes."

 

"Great! Lets walk back to the dorm. Gotta make space for all that food."

 

"What food? I just ate."

 

"We're going out tonight. Me, you and the guys." Baekhyun messed up Kyungsoo's bowlcut and grinned when his roommate slapped his hand away.

 

"Why?" Kyungsoo grumbled.

 

"Midterms got over. We haven't seen each other in forever! What more reason do you need?" Baekhyun was apalled. Friendships were precious and needed to be cherished and that meant going out and having great food and getting drunk!

 

"Fine. Where are we going?" Kyungsoo said with a grimace but smiled afterwards.

 

"I have absolutely no idea."

 

"You're the worst event planner ever."

 

"Hey, did I hear you guys are going out but don't have a place for going out? Let me help you with that!"

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun turned around to find Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun and Chanyeol staring at them with hopeful, mischievous and no smiles respectively.

 

"Oh hi." Baekhyun waved at them, catching his secret trainer looking at him with an expressionless face which confused him.

 

"Here. Its a pamphlet. Take it! It's near by. New Indian food joint. It's got great food and even better ambience. 10 by 10 would recommend." Oh Sehun practically slammed the posters into Baekhyun's hands.

 

"Also, not to pressure you or anything but its Jongin's sister's restaurant. They opened very recently and need customers and reviews. So, what do you say?" Oh Sehun said leaning nearer.

 

"I think they can decide for themselves." Chanyeol said shrugging off.

 

It was so weird, pretending that they didn't know each other. This was the first time this was happening and Baekhyun found out he didn't like it one bit.

 

"Please? Mochi Byun?" Oh Sehun pouted.

 

Kyungsoo felt even more lost when the captain of the basketball team stepped closer, held his hands and whispered in a small hopeful voice, "Please Kyungsoo?"

 

Kyungsoo quickly retracted his hands back only to find out that the captain had placed another pamphlet in his hands.

 

"We'll...think about it."

 

"But its star night tonight! Some local artists will be performing!" Oh Sehun urged. Chanyeol's face remained neutral as he observed the situation.

 

"Baekhyun, please come? And bring your friends too? Hell, we'll come along if you feel too weird." Kim Jongin turned to the architecture student, placing a hand on his shoulder for effect.

 

And just like that, Baekhyun's mind reeled and he nodded quickly, not being able to deny his crush's request.

 

"Great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate assignments. Can thesis not? Tyvm

**Author's Note:**

> EXO saranghaja ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ


End file.
